Chasing Heero
by Moon Faery
Summary: Why is Relena always following Heero around? 1x2 implied, minor language warnings


Chasing Heero 1/1  
Rating: PG  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Genre: General/Humor  
Pairings: 1x2  
Spoilers: Series  
Warnings: Minimal language, ignores some blatant realities of the cannon  
By Moon Faery  
  
Disclaimer: A statement created solely to save one's ass from becoming lawn for the proverbial legal mower. I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing, nor does anyone I know own them. However, this story line and plot are MINE. (Holds fic close to her.) Grrrr....  
  
Author's Notes: A request fic by my mother! Here ya go, Momma!  
  
***  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The former Gundam pilot known as Heero Yuy froze midstride, blue eyes widening in terror. His planned peaceful day in the park with Duo was forgotten as the Pink Terror pulled up to the curb beside him in her equally pink limo. He crouched down and scuttled behind a mailbox, praying under his breath that she hadn't seen him.  
  
"Hey, Hee-man, whatcha doin'?" Duo asked curiously, bending over to stare at his boyfriend.  
  
"Get DOWN, Duo!" Heero hissed, grabbing the dangling chestnut braid and yanking the other boy down to safety.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo's blinked, hunkering down beside the Japanese boy, plastering his back to the blue metallic mailbox. "Shee-it, is she still after you?" he asked lowly. "I thought she would've given it up by now!"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" A pink high heel stepped into view as Relena stopped beside their hiding place. One small glance downward, and they were done for. The duo tensed up, prepared to make a run for it. "I could have sworn I saw him," she murmured to herself. "And it's soooo important that I find him, too." The high heel vanished. "Pargan, take me to the Preventer's main office. Maybe Lady Une will know where Heero is."  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena." There was a squeal as the limo took off. Heero and Duo breathed sighs of relief.  
  
"Sick leave?" Heero asked, turning around to peek over the mailbox and make sure she was gone.  
  
Duo nodded an let his head fall back against the mailbox. "Extended."  
***  
  
"Of course," Quatre answered graciously, smiling the whole time. "You both are more than welcome to stay with me until Relena gives up."  
  
Duo enveloped the short blonde in a hug. "Thanks Quate!"  
  
Heero nodded his own appreciation.  
  
"Are you sure it's just the usual?" Trowa asked, leaning back against a wall and crossing his arms. "It's been three years since we came to Earth. She should be over it by now." He raised one eyebrow. "It could be important."  
  
Wufei growled. Who knows why women do the things they do?"  
  
None of them could argue with that.  
***  
  
"I'm sorry, he's not here," Rashid told the caller calmly, blocking the entrance with his broad shoulders.  
  
"But I saw him go in just yesterday!" Relena protested, trying desperately to squirm by the tall Maguanac. "HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Miss Relena, Mister Yuy is not in this house," Rashid insisted, pushing her backwards and slamming the door. Relena stood on the front step in shock before turning around and flouncing back to her limo.  
***  
  
"That was a close one, Rashid," Quatre sighed, leaning back against a wall in relief.  
  
"They have already left, haven't they?" Rashid asked.  
  
The little blonde mega-millionare nodded. "They boarded a plane for Mexico this morning."  
***  
  
Heero titled his sunglasses back on his nose, arms behind his head as he soaked up the feeling of being deliciously, beautifully Relena-free and warm beneath the turquoise southern sky. He had a cold drink, a good book and Duo, that was all he needed to be happy. Down the beach a little ways, the braided one was bouncing a ball back and forth over a net in a game of one-on-one volleyball, with Duo being the only one playing. The area was deserted; there wasn't a soul other than themselves for miles.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the sound of the banshee wail, Duo tripped and ate sand. Heero sat up. A camouflage green hummer was racing down the pristine white beach. Out one window, something horrendously pink was waving wildly, trying to get their attention.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"QUICK, HEERO! RUN!" Duo screamed, pulling himself out of the sand and diving for his lover. The back of Heero's mind privately agreed with him, but Heero couldn't seem to move his limbs. 'So this is how a deer in the headlights feels.'  
  
The hummer pulled to a stop just in front of the shocked boy. "Heero! It's about time I found you!" Relena gasped, falling out of the vehicle. Her hair was a mess from sticking her head out the window. Her pink bikini and reflected the glaring sun, making it impossible to look at her straight on. "Why'd you run from me?"  
  
"Relena," Heero stated in the "calm but firm" tone suggested by his therapist. "I don't love you."  
  
Relena looked at him like he's gone insane. "Who said anything about love?" she demanded crossly, glaring at him. "I only want one thing!"  
  
"RELENA!" Duo gasped, sliding to a stop and latching onto to his lover's arm. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Maxwell?" She put her hands on her hips. "I came to do this." She pulled something out of her pocket and threw it in the sand at Heero's feet, where it created a miniature mushroom cloud.  
  
"What the hell..?" Heero bent over and picked the object up.  
  
"It's your wallet, asshole!" Relena snapped. "I found it on the beach after we met! Do you have ANY idea how long I've been trying to give this damned thing back to you?" With a huff she turned and marched back to her hummer.   
  
Heero just stood there, jaw hanging open in shock, wallet held loosely in one hand.  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
